Ninja Meister
by KitsuNamikaze
Summary: AU.What if Naruto born in the world of Soul Eater, Naruto and Maka have been friends since childhood till Naruto move back to Japan. Naruto arrives and began his adventures as part of DWMA. Naru/Maka/BlackStar. Love Triangle


Ninja Meister

Summary: What if Naruto born in the world of Soul Eater, Naruto and Maka have been friends since childhood till Naruto move back to Japan. Naruto arrives and began his adventures as part of DWMA

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater, its belong to respective owners

A/N: Rewritten version of Ninja Meister. I realized its story line is exact as 'World Apart. So sorry to its users. So i rewritten to make as original as possible. Maka is a bit of OOC while BlackStar have same personality as Sasuke but no emo or become an avenger. Just power hungry and eager to win every time (same as cannon)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Blackstar change?<p>

Maka woke up from the morning sunlight. She been dreaming of becoming a ninja herself. (Ninja that can use chakra) Ever since her best friend show Maka his ninja technique, she wanted to become like him and train under his mom.

"Another boring day, I wish im able to complete my ninja training but nooo my dad forbid me to go because its dangerous," Maka grumbled as she went to showers and change into her school clothes.

"Oh i almost forgot.." Maka remind herself and went to her drawer and pull out a golden locket.

It has fox design on it. Inside was a picture of Young Maka together with Blonde whiskers mark boy, smiling. Both of them doing a peace sign while holding each other shoulder. Maka smile as she drift off to memory lane when picture is taken

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_"Maka-chan!" a voice called out_

_8 years old Maka turned around and saw a best friend waving at her with a present at his left hand. He have blonde spiky hair with deep sea blue eyes. Whiskers marks on his cheek resembling him as a fox. He's wearing a white shirt with spiral design on it along with dark green shorts and blue sandals._

_"Naruto!" Maka called back with a waved._

_Naruto went to her and gave her a present. Maka eyes filled with joy as today is her birthday and took the present._

_"Is the present for me Naruto?" Maka asked. "Yup Maka-chan. Its something special but not complete without a picture. Tou-chan coming on his way to take a picture of us," Naruto answered._

_Maka cannot wait and tear out the wrapping and revealed to be two lockets. One gold and another is silver. _

_The gold locket had a fox design while silver locket had an angel wings_

_"Why there have two lockets Naruto?" Maka asked. Naruto smiled and answered, "This two locket are memento of our friendship if one of us are moving far away. Tou-chan said that it remind of us that someone will be there for you when your lonely or sad."_

_Maka nodded and took the gold locket while Naruto took the another. "There you are birthday girl," a voice called out. Maka looked and saw her parents coming with Naruto's parents. "Papa, Mama, Minato-san, Kushiha-sensei," Maka called and went to hug her dad._

_Spirit chuckled and pat her head. "You think Papa forget my little princess's birthday?" Spirit asked. Maka looked up and smiled " No Papa, im glad you remember my birthday," Maka answered._

_Minato came forward, took out his camera. "Ok Maka, time to complete your present," Minato said with a smile. _

_Maka nod and went to Naruto holding his shoulders, Naruto do the same. "Maka, you want me to be in your picture?" Spirit asked. "No, Papa, I want Naruto to be in the picture. He's my friend," Maka answered._

_Spirit kneel down and drawing circles while cloud roaming on his head. Kami rolled her eyes from her husband stupidity. _

_"Ok you two, when i count to three. Say ninjas ok," Minato ordered. "Hai" Maka and Naruto said in unison. _

_"1,2,3, ninjas" _

_"Ninjas!" Both Maka and Naruto held out a peace sign and smile._

Flashback ends

* * *

><p>"Oi Maka, we gonna be late for school." Soul yelled.<p>

Maka shake her head and tuck her locket under her shirt, grab her bag and head out to academy. Humming a little tune while on the way to academy while Soul listen his song in his Ipod touch. Unknown to them Blackstar is trailing them on the rooftops.

When they reached to school, they saw Tsubaki in front of them, her face show she was scared at something. "Tsubaki, whats wrong, did Blackstar ran off beating people again?" Maka asked. Tsubaki jumped back but sighed in relieved when she saw Maka. "Tsubaki, whats wrong, you kinda space out a lot?" Maka asked, she concerned of her friend's behaviour. "It...was...Bla...Blackstar. He changes... he became quiet when he reached home last night. In the morning, i asked BlackStar whats wrong, only to have a kunai on my neck, he said to me to back off and leave the house," Tsubaki stuttered then cried as she wanted to lift the weight of her chest.

'Blackstar do such a thing, that's impossible' Maka thought. 'That's is so uncool Blackstar, maybe i see what i can do' Soul thought. Maka is comforting Tsubaki while Soul went to find Blackstar. Few minutes later, they were inside of classroom only to see Blackstar brooding on his seat. "**BLACKSTAR!" **Maka called. Blackstar ignored her and throw a kunai, slicing her cheek. Maka ignored from the cut and began arguing with Blackstar.

"You idiot! Why you trying to kill me! What wrong with you! Why you want to kill Tsuba-" Maka argued but was cut off went Blackstar choke her. "**SHUT UP! You are lucky that im not in the mood to kill you."** Blackstar said with a small killing intent to Maka. Maka felt hard to breathe and Blackstar tighten her grip. "Blackstar, let go, Maka is your friend, why you want to kill her," Tsubaki called out. Blackstar loosen his grip and let Maka down. Blackstar turned his heel and went back to his seat. Everyone else inside the classroom stiffen as they saw Blackstar's eyes. It was cold with a hint of malice and hatred. 'What happen Blackstar?' everyone else thought

* * *

><p>AN: I hope its good and i make it as original as possible. Please read and review. Flames will be use for me to cook Ramen.

Ja ne :)


End file.
